1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field emission electron-emitting device, an electron source and an image display device that use the electron-emitting device, and a method of manufacturing the same. In addition, the invention relates to an information displaying and reproducing apparatus using the image display device.
2. Related Background Art
As an electron-emitting device, there are a field emission (FE) electron-emitting device, a surface conduction electron-emitting device, and the like. The field emission electron-emitting device includes a metal/insulating layer/metal (MIM) electron-emitting device and a Spindt-type electron-emitting device.
An application of the electron-emitting device to an image display device has been examined by arranging plural electron-emitting devices on a substrate (see Japanese Patent No. 3154106, Japanese Patent Application Lai-Open No. H11-317149, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H02-72534).